Myalgic encephalomyelitis (ME), also known as Chronic Fatigue Syndrome (CFS), is a complex and heterogeneous illness of unknown etiology. No definitive diagnostic for chronic fatigue syndrome exists. Current diagnosis is very subjective and by exclusion.
The search for biomarkers that can delineate cases from controls is one of the most active areas of ME/chronic fatigue syndrome research; however, little progress has been made in achieving this goal. Thus, improvements in methods and systems for diagnosing and providing prognostic assays for ME/chronic fatigue syndrome are desirable.